Out Of The Darkness
by Alvara19
Summary: Nero just can't get a break around the elder devil slayer. Having to deal with his teasing and sudden appearances.Just when he thinks the devil hunter is gone, he gets a rude awakening at the worst possible time. DantexNero. Graphic Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the devil may cry characters in this fiction, if I did, Kyrie would have died in the first ten minutes of the game and Dante and Nero would be together...and Vergil would be shirtless in the third game.

Rated M for hot man sex between Dante and Nero. You have been warned!

_Out of the Darkness_

Nero sat outside of the opera hall, headphones lazily hanging around his neck and still playing their loud rave music. It was past midnight and the young demon slayer had drifted to sleep on the steps leading up to the hall during his rounds. His sliver hair hung on the light gray steps around his head, his blue eyes closed softly in a deep sleep. His revolver, the blue rose, lay in his weak grasp, just in case he had a rude awakening.

The young demon slayer turned his head to the right, lost in his dreams as someone smirked softly in the distance. Dante walked across the broken fountain, smiling at what he had found on his stroll in the moon light.

" Hey, kid, if you sleep out here, you're going to get killed." Dante said, crouching down in front of the sleeping Nero. He frowned as Nero only mumbled in his sleep in response. " Hey, kid…Nero…wake up!" Dante said, lightly shaking Nero. Nero didn't respond again, merely mumbling in his sleep about five more minutes or something similar.

Dante's frown deepened before it turned into a mischievous smirk. He pulled Nero's revolver from his hand and pointed it in the air. Dante grinned widely before pulling the trigger, releasing a loud bang as the bullets flew though the air.

Nero's eyes shot open from the darkness of his dreams as he grabbed Dante's legs with his feet, tripping him onto the ground and catching the revolver as Dante let go of it in mid fall. Nero pinned Dante to the ground before pointing his revolver at his head. Dante's eyes were wide with surprise as Nero moved quickly to gain advantage against his attacker.

" Hey, kid, it's just me." Dante said as he looked up at Nero over the gun. His smirk returned to his face as he noticed where Nero was sitting on him. " And if you wanted to go a round with me, you could have just asked instead of jumping me." Nero's face flushed.

" Shut up. You were the one who jumped me." Nero said, moving to get off but Dante's hands held him there by his waist. " You can let go of me now."

" Hey, kid. I think you have a little problem down there." Dante grinned. Nero glanced down at where Dante's eyes had glued themselves. He flushed a deeper red as he noticed the rather large tent in his pants. Of course, Dante just had to wake him up in the middle of one of his hormone driven sex dreams. Nero cursed Dante's bad timing and moved to get up again.

" Let go, Dante!" Nero yelled when the half devil would not release his waist.

" You know, kid, I could help you with that…" Dante smirked, pushing aside the revolver and leaning up so he was merely a few inches from Nero's face.

" Dante, quit playing-" Nero yelled but was interrupted when Dante's warm lips crashed against his. Nero flushed many different shades of red as Dante leaned into the kiss, forcing his tongue into Nero's mouth and allowing it to explore. Nero didn't fight back; his body wouldn't let him as his recent sex dreams were starting to be fulfilled. He felt a heat burning down in his lower stomach as Dante reached down and rubbed his growing hard on through his pants. Nero moaned into Dante's mouth, all thought of resistance fleeing his mind as Dante slid his fingers towards his belt and lightly pushed him to the ground. He undid it quickly before unzipping Nero's pants and pulling them down with his underwear.

Nero blushed, not used to someone starting at his cock. Dante smirked at Nero's blushing face before moving down and licking along the side of Nero's needy erection. Nero moaned loudly, grabbing onto the ground with his devil bringer as his other hand grabbed Dante's sliver locks.

" D-d-dante!" Nero gasped as the half devil took the head of his erection into his mouth, sucking on it lightly while his tongue dipped into the small slit occasionally. Nero let out lust filled moans and gasps as Dante took more of him into his mouth, sucking harder and rubbing Nero's balls softly with one of his hands. Nero felt the fire in his lower stomach blaze hotter and hotter as Dante's strokes and sucks grew rougher. " I need to cum, Dante!" Nero said loudly, half telling, half warning Dante about how close he was to release. Dante took all of Nero's erection into his mouth as Nero's hips began bucking involuntarily. He allowed Nero to hold his head down as he slammed into his mouth repeatedly, moaning and screaming Dante's name. His back arched off the stone ground as he orgasmed into Dante's throat with a loud scream of pleasure. Nero panted as the spikes of pleasure running through his body slowly faded. Dante leaned up, licking his lips as he swallowed the last bit of Nero's cum.

" Not bad, kid. You lasted longer than I expected." Dante said before capturing Nero's mouth in a hot deep kiss as he slid off both their coats. " Let's see how long you can last in the second round." Dante pulled way from Nero's lips and quickly set to work stripping both of them. He unzipped Nero's shirt and slid it off before working on unbuckling his own pants. Nero snapped out of his slight daze from his recent orgasm and sat up, working on taking off Dante's shirt. Dante kissed Nero hungrily as his shirt was discarded with the other items of clothing. Nero reached down to take off Dante's pants but Dante stopped him." It's kinkier with pants on." Dante said, winking at Nero before pushing him back to the ground.

" Shouldn't I be on my stomach?" Nero asked with a large blush burning on his cheeks, felling like a real virgin as he asked. Dante frowned slightly.

" I don't like people turning their back on me. Besides, if you're on your stomach, how am I going to kiss those hot lips of yours?" Dante asked, tracing Nero's lips with a finger.

" I guess you have a point there." Nero said as Dante smiled again. He leaned down, kissing Nero's neck and leaving red hickeys. His fingers wandered down to Nero's ass, rubbing in between his cheeks before slowly pushing his middle finger into him. Nero grunted and a sharp pain ran through him as Dante's finger pushed deeper. The odd sensation actually made him hard again, despite the pain. He gripped onto Dante's shoulders as the finger stopped moving. Dante waited for Nero to adjust, even though his own erection was tempting him to just ram into him at full speed.

Dante tested Nero by adding another finger. This time he received a low moan from Nero's panting lips. Dante stretched him more before adding a third finger. Nero moaned and groaned in both pain and pleasure as Dante prepared him for what was next.

Soon, Dante couldn't hold himself back anymore. He withdrew his three fingers and placed the head of his cock at Nero's entrance.

" Sorry, kid. I can't wait any longer." Dante said before thrusting into Nero. Nero yelped loudly at the sudden intrusion. Dante waited no more than a minute for Nero to adjust before he started thrusting deeply into Nero, groaning with pleasure." Damn, kid…you're really tight back here." Dante growled deeply, thrusting harder as his devil half begged for more pleasure from the younger devil slayer. Nero moaned loudly as pleasure soon overtook the pain, his erection at its hardest already.

" Dante…this feels…Ah! Harder!" Nero said as his felt Dante hit his prostate. Nero didn't have to tell Dante more than once. Dante picked up speed, ramming into that pleasurable spot inside Nero almost every thrust. Nero began shouting Dante's name into the cool night air as the blazing feeling of fire in his lower stomach returned. Dante slammed into him faster and deeper, nearing his release also. Nero's back arched again as he screamed with pleasure, spilling his cum onto both of their chests. Dante slammed into Nero's ass a few more times before he reached his own limit. He threw his head back and thrust as deep as he could into Nero, painting Nero's insides white with his cum. His hips bucked into Nero a few more times before Dante pulled out of him. He rolled over onto the cool stone ground, pulling Nero close to him and burying his face in his silver hair as they basked in the afterglow.

" That wasn't bad kid. It felt great." Dante said as Nero wrapped his arms around him. " We shouldn't sleep out here, you know." Nero nodded but didn't seem to care where they slept as long as Dante didn't leave, just yet. He lifted his head up, smiling at Dante because he didn't know what he could say. Dante chuckled as he smiled back. Nero noticed a certain light glowed in his eyes. It wasn't lust but something just the same and different at the same time…


End file.
